Rain is a lullaby
by colorfuluniverse
Summary: Marinette over hears something she wasn't suppose to hear during truth and dare."She has the prettiest blue eyes,her hair is raven blue,she's sweet,brave, and caring."Adrien said. "Is it Marinette?"Rose asked. " Um well no." he answered .As this later causes an Akuma to comfort a sadden Marinette in the rain. Which than begins to cause misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't judge to hard.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**

~ Colorfuluniverse

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Overhearing & truth and dare**

As the gray sky cried as drops fell over the earth.

It was another day at school everyone had to stay in for lunch though others didn't like being cooped inside all day like animals.

Marinette's class was bored so the class decided to play a little game called truth or dare.

As everyone gathered in a circle willing to play no one knew what was in store, no one knew what dare or truth will be picked upon them.

"Okay everyone spin the bottle and whoever it land on picks" Alya said as everyone nod.

"Who wants to go first?" Marinette asked standing next to her best friend.

"Me!" Alix yelled throwing her arm up in the air.

"Alright." Alya said as Alix spun the bottle landing on Alya.

" OK Alya truth or Dare?" Alix asked Alya as Alya tapped her finger on her chin thinking the question through.

"I pick Dare." Alya answered.

"I dare you to do whatever the person on your right says until the game ends." Alix told her as she turn to see that Nino was standing besides her.

"Alright but if you make me do anything stupid I'll kill you." Alya said pointing at a scared Nino .

"Okay." Nino answered as Marinette whispered to Alya.

"I'll be right back need to go and use the restroom."As she exited the room.

"Okay Nino your turn." Alix said handing him the bottle.

"Okay before that Alya give me your phone." Nino told Alya as Alya hold her phone to her chest.

"Why?" Alya asked Nino as Nino smiled .

"Because I said so, now give it." Nino told Her as Alya carefully gave Nino her phone.

"Be careful because if you drop it, your dead." Alya warned him.

"Fine." Nino said as he spun the bottle landing on Adrien.

"OK Adrien truth or dare?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Truth." Adrien said looking at Nino.

"OK but first here Alya," Nino said giving Alya her phone back."Alya record please." Nino told her as Alya shrugged as she press record on her phone. As Nino turned to look at Adrien.

"OK who do you like and why." Nino asked Adrien.

As the everyone was eager to know who he liked but little did the class know that Marinette stood by the door overhearing as she also was curious to know too.

"OK." Adrien began as he let out a deep breath and continued .

"She has the prettiest blue eyes,her hair is raven blue she's nice,sweet,brave, and caring." Adrien said as he began to blush.

"Is it Marinette." Rose asked all happy as the rest of the class looked at him.

" Um well no," Adrien said. _What!_ Alya screamed in her mind.

"Plus I don't see marinette like that only as a friend." Adrien said .

"Then who is the girl you like." Alya said still holding and recording with her phone.

"Well you guys are probably going to laugh." Adrien said giving them a small smile and a blush.

"Come on Dude you have to tell us." Nino told him.

"Fine but don't laugh okay?" Adrien told his classmates as they nodded. As he took a deep breath and Adrien open his mouth to speak as the class lead eager to know.

"OK its ladybug." Adrien said closing his eyes shut.

"Ladybug like the hero of paris that Ladybug!" Alya said as Adrien open his eyes to find his classmates in shock.

"Yes." Adrien answered. As no one was aware that Marinette was standing at the door as they talked.

" Dude I still think you have a better chance Mari then Ladybug." Nino told Adrien.

"Guys I don't like Mari like that," Adrien said "Plus she isn't my type." He finished.[A/N there had to be a nicer way for him to say that?nope oh well]

"Um Adrien," Alix said

"If Marinette were here would you tell her that?" Alix said no one aware that Alix was the only one who noticed Mari.

"No I don't want to hurt her," Adrien said as he looked at his classmates .

"Guys you aren't going to tell her right." Adrien asked. As Alix looked at Marinette who was trying to hold back tears.

"Okay Adrien we aren't going to say anything right guys?" Alya said mostly because she knew her friend would be crushed if she knew.

As everyone nodded and agreed except Alix.

"Guys I think it's a little too late for that"Alix said looking at Marinette as Alix said it.

"What do you mean Alix." Alya asked Alix looking at her.

"That's what I mean" Alix said as she pointed at the door.

Everyone turned eyes wide open before anyone could think or say anything Marinette turned and ran. As her classmates yelled her name getting up and running after her.

But it was to late Marinette was gone as she had ran to fast. Her friends tried calling her name as it was drowned by the sound of the pounding rain.

* * *

 **[A/n I had a crappy ending :( ]**

 **Anyways I'll try to update soon most likely Fridays,Saturdays, and Sundays**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~Colorfuluniverse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Colorful universe :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- lullabies can be dangerous**

 **~Marinette POV ~**

As I ran out I felt my tears mix with the rain.

I ran to the park seating down on a bench as my clothes got soaked. But I didn't care I just seat there not knowing whether to cry or laugh. I could laugh for joy because Adrien liked ladybug which is me or cry because Adrien fell for the wrong me not the true me. Finally the my tears won, _Of course Adrien going to like Ladybug_ _not plain,boring Marinette_ I thought.

I closed my eyes as tears spilled out it seemed like I sat there minutes maybe hours.

I didn't look up not until I heard a noise,no a lullaby I turned as the lullaby sounded close:

 _Don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be alright_

 _Don't cry you'll be fine_

 _I'm here_

 _There's nothing to fear_

 _The storm is gonna pass as your day will become clear_

 _I'm here_

 _Oh I'm here_

 _My dear_

 _I'm near_

 _So come here so I can wipe away your tears_

I looked around as my eyes met stormy Grey eyes. As the figure came closer I could see her Blond long hair,her clothes were like an angels she had beautiful,white wings and finally a necklace with an A on it.

Akuma, Akuma I thought as the figure was standing in front of her .The akuma sat down next to me the akuma just smiled.

"why are you crying ?" The Akuma asked.

"I..um..Who are you?" I asked the akuma.

"I am guardian angel and you are?" Angel asked as I tried to think of a fake name like Mia or ...Kate yeah that's a good name I opened my mouth to respond.

"Marinette." I said dang it I been raised to well. The Akuma smiled as she asked again .

"Why are you crying?" as I looked down and sighed.

"It's been a bad day." i told Angel . _What I am doing_ I thought.

"Well child l protect those who are weak and well right now you need my protection" The Akuma smile as she got up.

The Akuma bent down grabbing both of my wrists. I sat there waiting for her to attack but she didn't. "Child I feel you have a heart of pure gold,you child are a true angel from the heavens" Angel smile looking up at the sky are the raindrops fell. The Akuma let go of my wrists.

"Well Marinette I'll see you around and don't forget I protect the weak so you'll be seeing me a lot ." As the Akuma walked away. I seat there in shock as I looked at my wrists _what just happened that is the strangest akuma I dealt with but why didn't she attack_ I thought. I looked closer at my wrist then my eyes widen and I let out a scream my heart raced fast. _What how did she manage to do this_ i thought as my wrists had a sun and a moon symbols. I got up and ran til I reached the bakery,my parents were gone for a week because of a baking competition. I reached my room I left Tikki in the house because it was raining to hard.

"Tikki." I said as a red blob appeared in front of me.

"Marinette your back home." Tikki said as she smiled. But Tikki's smile faded as she saw the look on my face "What's wrong?" Tikki asked.

"This." I said as I showed her my wrists ,Tikki's eyes widen.

" What happened?" Tikki asked I told her the whole story from school to the park as I took down all the pictures of Adrien.

"Marinette we need to get the akuma before it could do that," Tikki pointed at my symbols "To other people plus we don't know what the symbols mean." Tikki said .

"You're right tikki let's go." I said starting to get up but Tikki stopped me .

"Marinette it's late and you have school tomorrow plus it's raining ." Tikki said she did have a point i thought.

"Okay Tikki tomorrow after school will look." I said as I began to get ready for bed. I decided to wear long sleeves to cover the marks as I worked on my designs I heard a soft tap form my window. As i turned my eyes to the window as my eyes met green eyes. _Oh no,no,no_ i thought what is he doing here just relax I told myself as i tugged on my sleeves.

I walked to the window and open it "Um chat noir what are you doing here?" I asked tugging my sleeves again.

"I was just in the neighborhood" Chat said with a smile.

"Really in the neighborhood in the rain?" I told him as i pulled my sleeves. I looked at chat as his smile fell. I tugged my sleeves nervously as he looked at me.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Chat asked me. I blinked not knowing what he meant.

"Doing what?"I asked tugging my sleeves.

"That," Chat said as he pointed at my sleeves "Why do you keep pulling your sleeves like that?"Chat asked me. _Oh shoot,he can't find out_ I thought .

"It's nothing really." I said quickly.

"You're lying." Chat said.

"No I am not."I said realizing that I'm bad at lying.

"Yes you are." Chat said .

"Chat its late and i have school tomorrow so if you don't mind can you please leave." I said not realizing that my voice raised a bit. I looked at Chat Noir his eyes widen in shock for the anger in my voice. I turned around my back to him feeling ashamed for my attitude taking it out on him all my anger and sadness on him I didn't want to hurt him.

"Fine see you later" I heard him say.

"Chat." I began as I turned around but he was gone.

I walked back to bed _I will always be ladybug's shadow,_ _I will always be left in the dark,but he fell for the wrong girl the perfect version of me_ I thought.

I laid in my bed as I closed my eyes.

 _Well_ _say goodbye to the old Marinette because she's not coming back_ I thought as I drift to sleep.

* * *

Sorry to those who thought Marinette would be akumatized! :(

But I am planning to write a story where she is! :)

Until next time my stars!

~Colorful universe


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter I've been busy!**

 **Well here's chapter 3**

 **Hope you enjoy!:)**

 **Do you like pumpkin pie or apple pie ? just asking even if has nothing to do with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A New Marinette**

 **~Marinette~**

I woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the roof as the rain and wind hummed a lullaby that made me want to sleep for eternity. As I pasted my desk I stopped because something about my room felt off _the walls seemed empty_ I thought as realization sunk back into me _Adrien pictures_ I thought remembering what happened yesterday. I laughed humorlessly thinking of the events I looked at the clock _Looks like someone woke up early_ I thought as checked my wrists. _If I knew anything was that I shouldn't let anyone see this they might get the wrong idea_ I thought as I looked at my regular outfit I need the to wear something that covered my wrists as I searched in my closet after minutes I found a pink sweater. The sweater was a light shade of pink like cotton candy and it felt like that too,there was black letters that spelled out P-a-r-i-s. I put the sweater on it was warm and cozy I decide to check my phone as the was missing texts and calls,and voice mails from Alya. I smiled sadly at some of the texts.

Alya: 2:45 p.m.

 _Marinette are you okay? Are you at your house ?_

Alya: 3:56 p.m.

 _Come answer me I want to know you're okay?_

 _You know you can always talk to me._

Alya: 4:05 p.m.

 _Please answer me I'm your best friend,Marinette please don't shut me out,not when you're like this._

I continued to scroll down my phone when I stopped at the words that appeared on my scree as my smile turned into a frown my eyes looked at the text 5 times before I respond to it.

Alya: 8:15 p.m.

 _Marinette are you okay please respond or I'll think you've been akumatized. You're not akumatized right?_

Marinette: 7:45 a.m.

 _No Alya I'm not and If I was you'll be blogging about it._

I took a deep breathe and press send turning off my phone again as I walked to get an umbrella. I stopped in front of my mirror _What I am doing_ I thought as my grip on the umbrella tighten a bit.

"Marinette?" I heard a voice say making me turn as I met Tikki's concerned eyes I gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong Tikki?" I asked as Tikki give me a smile.

"You're up early," Tikki told me "Any reason why?" as Tikki landed on top of my head.

"No" I responded as I walked to my backpack as I placed tikki in my purse.

"Tikki?" I said as I looked down at her.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki said to me with a small smile.

"There is a reason why I woke up early today." I told Tikki.

"And what is the reason Marinette?" Tikki asked me.

"Well today I decide to find my confidence," I said as Tikki flew and gave me a big smile "Today is the day that I stand for myself that I won't be pushed around."

"That's great Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed happily.

"Let's get going or I'll be late." I told Tikki as she dived back in to my purse. As I walked down stairs I made sure to lock the door as I opened my umbrella I happily hummed. Finally I made it to school and I closed my umbrella I walked to my locker placing my books in it.

" _Marinette._ " I heard from behind me I turned around but there was no one there _I am hearing things_ I thought as a sudden cold breeze made me shiver. I was about to turn back to my locker when someone tackled me.

"Marinette I thought you were akumatized." I heard someone say as I realized it was Alya as she tackled hugged me.

"Alya can't breathe." I said as she released me I looked at her as she gave me a small smile.

"Didn't you get my message?" I asked her as she checked her phone and gave a small "oh" looking at me giving me a smile. I noticed that she wasn't bring up the events from yesterday but I was glad she was going full reporter on me.

"Sorry my bad and love the new sweater." Alya told me as I turned to my locker closing it in the process.

"Thanks let's get to class.". I said as I began walking towards class as Alya ran next to me together we walked in to class. As I entered the room very aware of green eyes looking at me. I went to my seat as the teacher walked in the classroom .

"Alright class today we'll be starting a new project." Miss said as this cause the class and I to groan as the teacher walked to the board and wrote _**poems**_ on it. _Poems_ _really okay_ I thought as t I returned my attention to the teacher.

"Today you and your assigned partner will start to write a poem that talks about your feelings," Miss said.

"This poem will be read in front of the class,the poem will be due on Friday." As Miss walked to her desk and grabbed a clip board which I guess had our partners names.

"Alright now for partners Ivan and Mylene,Juleka and Rose, Nathanial and Max, Alya and Nino,Kim and Alix,Marinette and Adrien and as It seems that Chloe and Sabrina will be absent for a month they'll have to catch up when they get back." Miss said as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"Now children you have the rest of the class period to work with your partner and to decided where you'll both work at so get to working." Miss finish as everyone started to go with there partners.

I wasn't exactly happy nor mad nor sad just calm yeah calm as I felt a tap on my shoulder I saw Alya looking at me concerned as I give a weak smile.

"Marinette do you want to switch partners I could tell Miss you're not conformable." Alya said as she began to get up but I stopped her I smiled at her.

"Alya don't worry I'll be fine." I said surprise of the bit of confidence in my voice as Alya gave me a are-you-serious- look I smiled at her again.

"Marinette okay what's wrong you've been acting strange," Alya said as I was about to respond but she continued "First what happened yesterday, second you come to school like there's nothing wrong, third you get partnered with him," Alya said at Adrien "And you didn't burst into tears or fainting of happiness and you change your look so what have you done with the real Marinette." Alya said finished with a small frown I sighed and turned back to Alya.

"Alya I'm fine so please don't make this a big deal when it's not." I said noticing my mistake as I turned to look at Alya and then she want to reporter mode as she looked at me right in the eye.

"Not a big deal Marinette I'm pretty sure what happened was a big deal so why may I ask does it seems like you aren't the Marinette from yesterday." Alya said.

"Alya I decided to not make a big deal about this so please leave it alone." I said as Alya gave me a look I well know.

"Alright then prove it." Alya said calmly as she looked at her fingernails.

"What?" I asked because I was so confused what she meant.

"Prove that everything that happened yesterday was no big deal." Alya told me with a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Alright," I said with confidence as I turned away from her and stood up my eyes glancing at Alya as I walked over to Nino's and Adrien's desk. It seemed that they were also having their own conversation as I clear my throat I stood in front of them as they both looked at me.

"You know how we need to work on the poem project," I said as they both nodded "Well Alya and I were wondering if we can work together at my place today." As I stood there I looked at Alya's face as she was in awe. I turned to the boys as Nino was the first one to speak.

"Will there be cookies?'' Nino asked I smiled and nodded as he looked please with my responds.

"Alright count me in." Nino said as gave him a warm smile. I turned to Adrien as he was looking at his desk I smiled weakly and gently brushed my fingertips against his arm.

"What about you Adrien?" I asked gently as I saw him jump as I said his name he looked up at me I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah count me in too" Adrien said with a small smile as I gave him smile.

"Great we'll meet in front of the school well see you after school." I said cheerfully as I went back to my own seat and looked at Alya and she seemed in shock or something. I tapped on her shoulder as she gave me a look of awe.

"What?" I asked not sure why she was giving me that look .

"Did you just really do that or was I dreaming?" Alya said.

"I really did it." I simply answered as I looked at the paper in front of me and began to write.

As I turned to see Alya doing the same and I smiled to myself I could feel Tikki cheering in my bag.

 _This is the knew Marinette and I'm proud of this me now I feel fully complete_ I thought as the clock ticked waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

 **So there you have it!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving even if it's tomorrow!:)**

 **Here are some questions for the story:**

 **1\. Would you like to see Marichat or Adrienette more?**

 **2\. What do you think the sun & moon symbols on Marinette's wrists mean?**

 **3\. Would you like some chapters by Adrien's Point of view?**

 **You can answer by putting something in the review!**

 **So until next time my stars!:)**

 **~Colorful Universe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!** **Here's chapter 4!**

 **I put some Adrienette for some of you!:)**

 **But don't worry there'll be Marichat too in future Chapters!;)**

 **Well on with the Chapter!  
Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Colorful Universe :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -What are you hiding**

 **~Adrien~**

I knew something was off since last night I visited Marinette as Chat Noir. After the whole Truth and Dare accident I wanted to check on her to see if she was all right I mean I didn't want her to become an akuma because of a dumb game.

Then when I arrived at her home she seemed distracted I noticed that she tugged her sleeves as she was hiding something and didn't want me to find out. I then asked her why she was doing that and she answered to quick that's when I knew something was up. I tried so hard not to yank Marinette's arm to see what she was hiding. I kept trying to make her tell me what was wrong but out of no where Marinette snapped after telling me to leave I left without another word.

But today when Marinette and I were assisted to be partners I thought that the universe hated me or it just my bad luck,now I had to be partners with the person I hurt _This was not gonna be awkward at all_ I thought when Miss finished saying our partners names. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see it was Nino as he gave me a smile small.

"Dude are you okay?" Nino asked me as I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine why won't I be." I said _I mean why won't I be I just got paired with someone who maybe hates me_ I thought sadly.

"Adrien I'm sorry." I heard Nino say as that pulled me back to reality _What is he apologizing for_ I thought as I turned to look at him.

"For what?" I asked confused looking at Nino.

"For yesterday." Nino said looking guilty.

"That's okay Nino it wasn't your fault." I told him.

"But it was If I didn't gave you that dare you won't be in this solution." Nino said as I realized what he meant _Oh he blames himself for what happened yesterday_ I thought as I looked at Nino.

"Nino it's okay it was my fault I should have pay more attention on my surrounding." I said as Nino gave me a look.

"No Adrien it was my fault." Nino said.

"Nino it wasn't your fault it was mine."I said looking at him.

"No it was mine." Nino said I sighed.

"Nino if I said it was both our faults will stop blaming yourself fully." I told him as he looked at me and gave me a small smile and nod.

"Alright then it was both our faults okay." I told him as I grinned.

"Okay." Nino told me as he gave me a big smile.

Then I heard someone clear their throat I looked as my eyes fell on Marinette who stood in front of our desk. _What is she doing here,is she going to say she doesn't want to be partners with me because of what happened yesterday_ I thought only to be brought back as I heard her speak.

"You know how we need to work on the poem project," Marinette asked Nino and I as we both simply nodded Marinette continued. "Well Alya and I were wondering if we could work on it together after school at my house." Marinette finished with a small smile. I looked at Nino who simply gave her a smile and spoke first.

"Will there be cookies?" Nino asked as I saw Marinette nod and smile as Nino looked very happy with her responds.

"Alright count me in." Nino said causing Marinette to smile. I didn't know what to say or what to do I mean what I am supposed to do. I looked at my desk not wanting to look at Marinette but the I felt someone brush their fingertips on my arm causing me to look up as I realized it was Marinette.

"How about you Adrien?" Marinette said as I jumped when she said my name because on how nice it felt when she said it. I looked right at Marinette and for the first time I realized how blue her eyes were as she gave me a small smile as I then only realized that her hand was still on my arm. I looked at her blue eyes that were warm and gentle I felt my face heat up a bit as I nodded and responded.

"Yeah come me in too." I said as gave me a warm smile and I felt the warm of her hand gone I kinda felt disappointed because it felt nice but something deeper in me knew it was for another reason but what as Marinette started to talk again.

"Great we'll meet in front of the school well see you after school." Marinette said cheerfully as she left making way to her sat again. I slowly turn to Nino as he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked Nino .

"Dude you just blushed." Nino said to me as I felt a light blush cover my cheeks.

"I-I did not." I said as looked away from him.

"You're doing it again," Nino said as he grinned. "Could it be that you have a crush on Marinette?" I quickly turned around to look at him with opened eyes.

"Nino no I don't ." I said but as the words came out it seemed like a lie but why. I mean not that there's anything wrong with Marinette,She cute and kind,and always tries to help everyone,not to mention when she enters the room everything seems more bright and alive.

I looked behind me as I saw Marinette busy writing I smiled only to be surprise as she looked up and caught me staring. Instead of looking away Marinette gave me a warm smile and a small wave as I kindly returned a smile as Marinette back to work I turned around to see Nino giving me a look again.

"Dude just admit it you like Marinette." Nino whispered to me.

"Nino like I said before I don't." I said as Nino looked at me weird.

"Dude please I saw you blushing not just a few minutes ago when you were in deep thought," Nino said with a smirk "I think I have a good guess you were thinking of Marinette."Nino said pointing at her.

"I-I...um..you..."I could find myself to say anything as I gave a sigh of frustration.

"Alright Adrien I'll stop teasing tell me do you or not like Marinette?"Nino asked as he smiled at me I just sighed.

"I don't know Nino." I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"What you mean you don't know?" Nino asked.

"I'm not sure who I like anymore." I said looking at Nino as he patted my back and I sighed.

"Don't worry Adrien you'll figure it out." Nino told with a smile.

"Yeah I'll figure it out." I said _I hope_ I thought as I gave Nino a weak smile.

As the school day dragged on it seemed to take forever then finally the last school bell rung. The rain seemed to have gone from a nice drizzle to pouring the rain pounded on the ground I opened my umbrella and texted Nathalie[A/N don't know how to spell that?] that I was going to be over someone's house for a school project.

I walked to the front of the school to wait but I stopped when I saw Marinette standing with her umbrella in one hand as there was a woman standing in front of her. _Who is she_ I wondered not wanting to interfere with their conversation but whatever they were talking about seemed serious but the woman I never seen before all I could make up of her was that she had blond hair and a white dress.

That's when Marinette turned to leave but the woman's hand shot out and yank back with a tight grip on wrist even through the pounding rain I heard Marinette yelp. _What is she doing_ I thought as I watched them the woman told Marinette something and let go of her wrist and turned and disappeared out of sight. I saw Marinette stand there tugging her sleeves like yesterday. I walked closer to her as I did I thought I heard her mumble something like "Stupid marks" but I wasn't sure.

I came from behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder as she jumped and turned.

"Oh Adrien you startled me." Marinette said as she tugged her sleeves nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I said as with a small smile.

"That's okay." Marinette said as she opened her umbrella and gave me a warm smile as I felt my cheeks heat up again. Then Marinette frowned when she looked at me _Why is she looking at like that_ I thought.

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette asked me in concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I asked slightly confused.

"Because you turned red so I thought you were coming down with something." Marinette said with a small frown _Oh wait she saw that what do I say now_ I thought not noticing that my face heat a bit.

"You're red again are you sure you're not sick?" Marinette asked as she placed her hand on my forehead. "Well it doesn't seem like you have a fever." Marinette said as she pulled her hand away and looked at me. Then she pulled her sleeve again I needed to ask who the woman was _It's not or never_ I thought as I took a deep breathe.

"Marinette who was the woman with you." I said as Marinette eyes widen.

"What woman?" Marinette asked as she tried to lie to me but it didn't work.

"Marinette the woman that you were talking to before I walked here who is she?" I asked her as she tugged her sleeves and opened her mouth to respond but interrupted by someone yelling as we both turned to find our friends making their way to us and I'm sure I heard Marinette sigh in relief.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting." Alya said with Nino standing by her side as they both shared an umbrella together.

""Don't worry guys now we can get going." Marinette said cheerfully she turned and looked at me as she turned to look at me once more and turned back and smile sweetly to Alya and Nino.

"Come on guys let's go." Marinette said as she started to make her way down the stairs and the three followed her as we walked to the bakery.

Every now and then Marinette would turn and smile but I knew something was wrong. _She's hiding something and I'm going to figure it out one way or another_ I thought as we closed our umbrellas and entered Marinette's bakery as Marinette tugged her sleeves again. _But still who was that woman with her_ I thought as the four of us entered Marinette's living room.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4!**

 **Hope you enjoy!:)**

 **Please review!  
Until next time my little stars!**

 **~Colorful Universe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's Chapter 5! This chapter is shorter than the other!**

 **This is when the misunderstandings begin! Hope you enjoy! Please read note at the end of the chapter.**

 **~Colorful universe**

* * *

Chapter 5- Not the only one

~Adrien~

As Marinette guides us upstairs to her room I couldn't get the thought that she was hiding something serious. I sigh as Marinette turns smiling before speaking.

" Make yourselves at home guys," Marinette told us warmly as she turned back to her desk.

" Would you like something to drink?" Marinette asked sweetly as she took out the project.

"I could go for hot chocolate." Alya said also taking out her project.

"You promised cookies." Nino said with a smile as I simply smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah hot chocolate sounds good." I said as Marinette headed to her hatched and turned her head slightly before speaking.

"Alright I'll get the snacks and you can all get started." Marinette said as she headed down stairs.

What are you hiding Marinette I thought again as I took out the project. Then I looked at Nino and Alya setting up to do the project as I sighed sitting down looking at my blank paper. I turned slightly as Alya began to talk.

"Hey guys can I ask you a question." Alya asked Nino and I as I caught the hint of concern in her voice.

"Sure Alya." Nino and I said together.

"Have you guys noticed anything off with Marinette?" Alya asked concern written on her face as Alya looked back and forth between us.

So I wasn't the only one that noticed I thought as I look at Alya who was waiting for an answer.

"Can you be little more specific Alya." I asked as Alya sighed and opened her more to talk again.

" What I mean is have you seen Marinette act um..well a little um what's the word I'm looking for." Alya said trying to think.

"Weird."Nino suggested earning a glare from both Alya and I as Nino hold his hands up in defense.

"No different." Alya told us as I saw Alya look to check if Marinette was coming.

"What you mean different." I asked her as she frowned.

"I mean have you noticed Marinette pulling on her sleeves?" Alya asked seriously.

She also noticed I thought as I nodded before speaking.

"I have noticed Marinette tug her sleeves." I told Alya as Nino nodded.

"Now that you mention it I think I have too." Nino said as he gave a small frown.

Does that have to do with the woman I saw Marinette talking to I thought frowning looking back at Alya before talking again.

" Why are you asking us this Alya." I said as Alya sighed.

"Because there's something going on with Marinette and whatever it is," Alya paused trying to catch her breathe. "Is not good." Looking at us with a frown as she looked around Marientte's room.

" So you're saying Marinette hiding something from you?" Nino said as I was thinking the same thing.

"Yes I'm sure of it." Alya responded seriously. As Nino and I looked at each other because we never heard Alya this sure and concerned.

"Alright Alya what do you want to do about this problem?" I asked her as Alya sighed.

"I want you guys to help me find out what's going on with her." Alya said.

I started thinking of the woman I saw with Marinette and how they both seem to know each other.

Then I remembered something Marinette said but I thought I misheard her` Stupid Marks` I heard now everything was coming together. Marinette said something about marks and she's been pulling her sleeves I thought as my eyes grew wide.

No Marinette wouldn't she- I thought as I shook my head not wanting to,no refusing to think of that. Marinette wouldn't ever do something like that right?

"Alright Alya we'll help you right Nino?" I said looking at Nino as he nodded agreeing.

"Yeah anything to help a friend." Nino said with a small smile.

"So what you are we going to do?" I asked Alya.

"I don't know maybe we can-" Alya did not got to finish her sentence as we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"I've been gone for 5 minutes and you decided to talk behind my back in my own home?" We heard a cold voice as we turned surprised that the voice belong to Marinette. Marinette stood there her eyes narrowed in our direction looking at us coldly. The three of us froze not knowing what to say.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" Marinette asked coldly as she crossed her arms. All I know was that this Marinette is not the Marinette we knew.

"What cat got your tongue?" Marinette said her voice not sounding anything like her she sounded bold and confident.

There was no doubt that something was wrong with Marinette and I wasn't going to rest until I figured out what's wrong with her I thought looking at Marinette eyes that were not warm and comforting but cold and yet a hint of confidence twinkle in her ocean eyes.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Let's just say Marinette's begins to change but is for the better good or bad? I haven't decided. :\**

 **So hey guys!:) Here's a sneak peek of parts in the new story I might again might hey I don't know yet!:)**

 **This is the ending of chapter 1 for the new story so hey tell me if I should do it in the reviews!**

Marinette clutched her diary as she trying to get everything in order but it was to much for her. Marinette was heart broken,sad she was in pieces completely and utterly torn apart .

Marinette didn't noticed the flapping sound but when she looked up it was too late the akuma landed on Marinette's diary . Tikki,well she was sleeping so deeply the cries of her chosen didn't wake her as for Marinette she knew the voice that spoke in her mind.

`Catastrophe I am Hawkmoth and I have heard your cries of help`

Marinette froze knowing what was about to happen.

Hawkmoth Marinette's mind whispered in her mind coldly.

Catastrophe you have shed to many tears and I think I could help you with that,wouldn't you agree?`

 **So yeah this story is Marinette getting akumatized!:) I might begin writing future Chapters when I am done with this story! So If you like it again please leave a review or pm me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy holiday's I made this chapter longer because it's Christmas Eve. I wanted to gave you a little something so here you have it chapter 6!**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Kwanzaa! Whatever you celebrate! :)**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful year! Love ya all!**

 **Warning: A bit of Marinette and Adrien moment.**

 **~ Colorful universe :)**

 **P.S. The new cover of this story was created by Petaledroses the author of "I'll teach you to dance". Which by the way Petaledroses and I are related.**

 **Hint:**

 **[Twin sisters]:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- What's going on with me**

 **~Marinette ~**

As I walked around in the kitchen I began to to place the hot chocolate in the mugs as I put the cookies on a plate. I looked up as I began to hear mumbled voices coming from my room. At first I didn't think much of it as I thought they were talking about the project. That was until a faint word that sounded like my name.

 _What are they talking about and what does it have to do with me_ I thought as I walked up the stairs carefully. I stopped half way so they wouldn't see me and close enough for me to hear.

"I mean have you noticed Marinette pulling on her sleeves?" I heard a voice asked _Alya_ I thought as my heart began to beat rapidly. I looked down at my sleeves as I returned my attention to the conversation. I held my breathe as I waited for a response to Alya's question as then I heard another voice.

"I have noticed Marinette tug her sleeves." _Adrien_ I thought as there was another voice no doubt it was Nino.

"Now that you mention it I think I have too." My heart stopped as my blood ran cold I bit my lip nervously.

 _They noticed_ I thought as I clutched my hands my nails digging in my palms. I continued to hear their conversation as my mind ran wild with a million thoughts.

 _Why are they talking about this behind my back_ I thought to myself.

 _They are talking about me in my own home_ I thought a bit upset and _t_ rying to not to march up and demand why they are talking about me. As I took deep breaths finally calming myself enough to continue listening.

" Why are you asking us this Alya." I heard Adrien ask Alya .

"Because there's something going on with Marinette and whatever it is," I heard Alya say as she paused I guess to catch her breath as I heard Alya speak again.

"Is not good." I could hear the frown in the end of her sentence. I sighed as I looked at my sleeves once again closing my eyes shut.

" So you're saying Marinette hiding something from you?" I heard Nino say as my eyes opened wide listening carefully.

 _Hiding something for her I mean I am but it's not my choice_ I thought sadly as I stared at my hands.

"Yes I'm sure of it." I heard Alya say as my heart dropped in hearing her so sure. I mean she wasn't wrong that I was hiding something.

"Alright Alya what do you want to do about this problem?" I heard Adrien ask as I could heard the concern drip in every word.

I held my breath as I pulled my hair nervously waiting for the Alya to speak.

 _Please don't do anything_ I silently prayed as I heard Alya sigh.

"I want you guys to help me find out what's going on with her." I heard Alya say as soon as she said that I felt like I was hit by a truck.

 _No this is bad if Alya or anyone found out about the akuma then she will_ I shook my head placing my hands on the side of my head. I did not want to finish that thought or think about the akuma until after.

 _You're trying to be strong but how can you be strong if you're weak_ I heard the akuma's words echo in my mind.

 _I strong not weak_ I reminded myself _I won't let those words get to me I won't_ I thought taking deep breaths.

 _Your heart is broken it hasn't med fully yet ,you're shattered and you're going to have to accept that sooner or later_ I heard the akuma's words swirl in my head it I shook my head but the akuma's words replayed gently in my head.

 _So please stop trying to cover your weakness with confidence because you not getting rid of me that easily child_ I sighed as my hands dropped to my sides once again I heard the voices coming from upstairs.

"Alright Alya we'll help you right Nino?" Adrien said as I slowly began to walk up the stairs then stopping before reaching the top step.

"Yeah anything to help a friend." I heard Nino as I felt my palms beginning to get sweaty.

"So what you are we going to do?" I heard Adrien say to Alya as my nails once began to dig in my skin.

My heart beat get faster as a voice whispered in my mind.

 _Child are you going to let your friends talk about you behind your back_ I heard as I felt myself begin to shake taking deep breaths.

 _What do you want leave me alone_ I yelled in my head as I looked at my shaking hands.

 _Are you really going to let your friends use your trust like that_ I heard the warm and gentle voice whisper in my mind. The akuma made a sound that echoed in my mind that sounded like _tsk-tsk_ as the akuma tried taunting me.

 _They're not betraying my trust they're just concerned about me that's all_ I hissed in my head as there was a silence I thought the akuma got tired and left but no.

 _I am the only one that should be concerned about you,you don't need your friends to do that_ I heard the akuma say calmly.

 _I don't want your concern so leave me alone_ I yelled in my head as I began to shake out of control.

 _You get my concern whether you like it or not_ Angel whispered in my mind warmly. I was surprised that the akuma can keep its temper.

 _Why do you do this,why can't you leave me alone_ I pleaded in my mind as a gentle laugh spilled into my mind.

 _I will protect the weak as I said before child you are under my full protection and guidance you can not get rid of me no matter how hard you try_ Angel whispered almost in a motherly way it made me feel safe somehow.

 _Now are you going to let your friends toy with you or are you going to do something about it_ I heard Angel say calmly as my wrist began to feel on fire. _What are you going to do child_ Angel asked in my head as I shook my nails digging in my palms.

 _Come on child do something or I will_ I heard Angel say but before I could respond back I heard the akuma whisper in my mind again .

 _They betrayed you in your own home they got no right_ Angel said in my mind as I took a deep breath.

 _You're right they don't have any right to talk behind my back in my own home_ I whispered in my mind as I crossed my arms over my chest. _No one talks behind my back especially my friends_ I thought with a confident smirk. As I walked towards the last step reaching my room looking around to see my friends sitting with their back to me.

"I don't know maybe we can-" I heard Alya began to say but I interrupted her mid way through the sentence.

"I've been gone for 5 minutes and you decided to talk behind my back in my own home?"I said surprised in how coldly the words came out. I watched the three jump as the look at my direction with wide eyes. My eyes narrowed as I heard Angel talk again in my mind.

 _They're traitors the betrayed you and your trust they aren't your friends_ Angel said in my head as I listened quietly.

I looked at them again as the were frozen in place not knowing what to say.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" I told them coldly my arms still crossed across my chest. I had to admit my voice was so cold it made me scared yet full of confidence and boldness.

I almost laughed at their faces I knew what the where thinking they couldn't believe that sweet,shy little Marinette could be so cold and I didn't know I could be this cold either.

"What cat got your tongue?" I said with a hint of confidence in my voice. I looked at my friends it was hard to know what they were thinking but they looked scared.

They were scared. Maybe a frightened of me I don't know.

I scared my friends that's the reason why they have that look in their faces because of me. I gasped as I let my hands fall by my sides.

 _I scared my friends who am I_ thought as I looked at my friends they were still frozen in fear.

 _A monster I am a monster for scaring my friends like that_ I thought as a voice whispered in my mind.

 _You aren't a monster your friends are monsters for toying with you_ I heard the akuma whisper in my mind.

 _No you're wrong the only_ _ **real**_ _monster here is you_ I yelled in my mind as I waited for a responds but only welcomed by silence. I looked at my friends as I didn't know what to do but I began to laugh. I looked at them as they gave me confused looks that made me laugh more.

"Are you okay Marinette?" I hear Alya say as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Alya's face as I shook my head and finished laughing wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I fine." I said as I looked at them. I could see their faces full of concern and confusion which made me want to laugh once more.

" You guys think I was really mad at you I was just joking." I said smiling as I turned to Alya .

"Wait you mean you were acting." Alya said with a small smile.

"Yep." I lied as Alya puts it I am bad at lying and she can tell when I do.

" Marinette I mean wow you get me there for a moment." Alya said.

"Me too." Adrien said quietly almost in a whisper.

"Same here." Nino said with a smile. I smiled at them before giggling as I began to walk towards the stairs.

"Sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to." I lied as they shook their heads.

"No worries girl." Alya said as Adrien and Nino nodded in agreement.

"Okay then let me go and get the hot chocolate." I said walking down the steps. I reached the kitchen as I grabbed the tray and walked back to my room as Alya and Nino were talking about the project. I looked at Adrien who was too busy writing.

"I got the hot chocolate and cookies." I said as I placed the tray down. Alya and Nino stopped talking as the took a mug each of the warm drink. I looked at them as the took a sip and smiled.

"It's amazing." Alya said with a big smile.

"Yeah." Nino said in agreement. I smiled as they went back to work I turned to Adrien who was to busy with the project he didn't hear me.

I grabbed a mug from the tray and took a seat next to Adrien and smiled. I tapped on Adrien's shoulder which cause him to jump slightly as he turn to look at me.

"Hey." I told him with a smile.

"Hi." Adrien said with a small smile.

"Here." I said as I placed the mug in his hands as he happy took it.

"Thanks Marinette." Adrien said with a smile. I looked at his paper which had words on it though some were crossed out.

"So I see you working on the project have you done any progress ?" I asked look at him as he sighed.

" Not much who knew writing a poem would be so hard." Adrien said with a sigh. I smiled as I looked him and smiled.

"May I?" I asked as he turned and looked at me.

"Huh?" Adrien said confused.

"May I see what you written so far?" I asked as I pointed to the paper.

"Oh," Adrien said with a smile. "Sure why not though it is still a work in progress." As Adrien took the paper and gave it to me. I looked at the paper as I began to read his work.

 _Some day's I feel alone._

 _My home is cold without much warmth._

 _Always feel like a puppet that has to do as told._

 _Some day's I feel alright._

 _Always thinking of my life._

 _Every night as I close my eyes._

 _I don't feel alone anymore._

 _I have friends who like me for me._

 _Not the person who I am told to be._

 _So now I don't feel alone._

I finished reading as I looked up at Adrien tears shined in his eyes trying to not to let them fall. I feel my heart break a little as I placed the paper down and hugged him.

At first I could feel him tense but then I felt him hug back. I smiled sadly as I pulled away remembering we weren't alone. I look to see Alya and Nino arguing what to write about as I turned back to Adrien.

"Adrien do you always feel like this." I asked carefully as Adrien looked down at his hands and sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Sometimes I do but not when I'm with you." Adrien said with a said chuckle as my mind tried to process what he said. I looked at Adrien as I could see his eyes widen as he realized his mistake.

"What?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"I mean..uh..um." Adrien said looking everywhere but at me.

"Adrien what do you mean by-" I didn't finished my sentence as everything went black. I looked around and I realized what happened power outage. The rain outside pounded against my window as the wind hollowed and lightning light the room.

"Oh no a storm." I heard Alya said somewhere in the darkness.

 _Oh no indeed what am I going to do now_ I thought as I tried to stand up to find my phone as I found it I put it in flashlight mode.

"Everyone okay?" I asked flashing the light over Alya and Nino.

"Yep." I heard as I pulled on my pigtail in frustration. I sighed as we would have to wait for the storm to pass.

"I think you should call home and say you'll be staying at my place until the storms over." I said looking around as the nodded and took out their phones. I looked at the time 5:09 P.M. as I sighed sitting back in my seat texting my parents to let them know about the solution.

 _This is going to be a long night_ I thought looking at Adrien as his words echoed in my head.

 _`Sometimes I do but not when I'm with you`_ I looked at my phone then at Adrien.

 _What did he mean by that_ I asked myself as my parent's responded. Once everyone confirmed that it was okay to stay I just smiled. But I looked at Alya as she gave me that look my smile disappeared as Alya smirked.

"You know screw the project there's no school tomorrow so why not have some fun." Alya said.

"What kind of fun." I said looking at her.

"Truth or dare." Alya said smirking.

 _Oh no_ I thought before I could stop her the boys agreed to play it seems they never played it Alya's way before. Alya looked at me for my answer as I sighed what do I have to lose I nodded as Alya smiled.

"Let the game began." Alya said.

 _I am so screwed_ I thought as we took a seat and began the game. W _hat's wrong with me wasn't this the game that put me in this solution_ I thought looking around my room as my eyes landed on my sleeves and back to Alya I sighed.

* * *

 **So yeah there's chapter 6! :)**

 **Only took 4 hours and 48 minutes in 1 day but hey!**

 **I mean the poem took an hour or so I still have to do Marinette's poem. I really tried not through my computer as I wrote this but I manage.**

 **If you have any questions or ideas pm me or review! All reviews are welcomed! [Just be positive]**

 **So hey there again!**

 **It's me [of course is me again!who else would it be,way to be awkward]**

 **Anyways,I have many ideas for future stories!**

 **So here's another story I** _ **might**_ **write. Beginning of chapter 1.**

 **Chapter one- A scream of fear**

As _she_ ran through the empty pitch black halls _she_ held her arm with her hand as red oozed out the warm liquid rapidly flowing out of her. The floors creaked and squeaked as _she_ ran trying to escape to find a way to get out but there wasn't any. She stopped by a corner and peeked to see if anyone was there I sighed in relief. She continued to ran until I came face to face with _her_ again.

"Are you trying to run."She told me sweetly.

"I'm not running not from you." I said coldly to her. The akuma seemed to be targeting the school for a reason I had no idea why. But I better figure it out soon,because if I don't the Akuma will be the death of me

"Why are you doing this?" I asked because I needed to know the akuma motive. The akuma gave me a smile so menacing that it sent a shiver down me spine and back.

"I been sick and tired of my parents trying to make me something I'm not." The akuma said pulling her hair long night black hair giving a frustrating shriek. I flinched because this was a family issue and whatever happen to cause her in such a state must be serious.

"My parents always wanted me to become a director or actress but I never wanted to that instead I wanted to be a be a scientist but they never accepted that!" The akuma screamed as I backed away from her the akuma sounded close to tears. Then I was shocked when she began to laughing her laugh I had to admit scared me her laugh echoed through the empty halls. I looked at the akuma and the akuma wiped her tears and what she said next shocked me.

"I always wanted to test my experiments on a human but of course no one would volunteer so I had to do it against their will." The akuma said smiling wickedly as my hand slided into my pocket where the key was stuffed. My grip tighten on the key as I returned my attention to the akuma as she stood there looking like a crazy person which a matter of fact the akuma is.

"You don't have to do this."I told her as I took a step forward where the akuma stood.

"Oh I do have to do this."The akuma said with a smile.

"You don't even have any one to test your so call experiments on." I told her as I began to take a few steps forward but stopped.

"Oh but I do I have plenty of specimens to test on but I'm short one," The akuma said with a sigh. "Good thing I already found my last one." I looked at the akuma confused and curious .You knew what they say curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Let's just say that my curiosity might get me killed and satisfaction isn't going to bring me back.

"What do you mean you found you last one?" I asked knowing I'll regret my question sooner or later in this solution it was sooner by sooner it was now.

"I'm looking right at her."The akuma said as my blood ran cold.

 **Oh okay that's the end of that!**

 **If you like to see more pm me! :)**

 **Happy holiday's to all!**

 **Love ya til next time my little stars!**

 **~Colorful universe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I last wrote something but with homework,projects,school. *sighs***

 **Almost I have been working on my new stories but I don't know which one you'll like to see first.**

 **I might not be the best chapter since I was writing this last night on a school day and I found out my great grandmother died.**

 **So sorry if it's not the best I just needed to get it all out on my system so yeah. I did not spellcheck this to busy not trying to cry. *sighs sadly***

 **Me: Look a dark corner if you need me I'll be over there thinking about why I even wrote this.**

 **Me:*Walks in dark corner***

 **But hope you enjoy!**

 **~ Colorful Universe**

* * *

Chapter 7- A Game changer

~Adrien~

"Sometimes but not when I'm with you." I told Marinette as I let out sad chuckle as my mind began to process what just came out of my mouth. In the corner of my eyes I could see Marinette turn with eyes wide opened then finally I realized what I said my eyes grew wide too. As I slowly turned to faced her.

"What?" Marinette managed to say looking at me in the eyes.

 _Think Adrien think say something anything_ I thought to myself as I opened my mouth to speak.

"I mean...ugh..um." I said as I looked anywhere but at her.

 _Oh god why is this so hard_ I thought mentally hitting myself as I heard Marinette speak again.

"Adrien what do you mean by-" Marinette didn't manage to finish her sentence as the lights went out leaving us in darkness. That's when it hit me _a power outage_ I thought as I the rain crashed into Marinette's window and the wind howled. Then a flash of light lit the room for a second then like that it was gone.

"Oh now a storm." I hear Alya said as I heard Marinette get up from her chair moving around trying to find something. Marinette then lit the room with her phone light as she pointed it in the direction of Alya and Nino.

"Everyone okay." Marinette told us.

"Yep." Alya replied as I saw Marinette pull her pigtail in frustration which looked cute.

 _Wait cute where that I get that from_ I questioned myself as I turned my attention back to reality.

I looked at Marinette and she too seemed in deep thought.

"I think you should call home and say that you'll be staying at my place till the storms over." Marinette said calmly as Marinette looked at us. We nodded as we took are phones out I texted Nathalie that I would be staying at a friends house because of the storm she agreed to let me stay as long as I behave. As I checked my phone it was only 5:09 P.M. and it already looked like nighttime outside.

I heard Marinette sigh as she sat back down in her seat. While Marinette seemed back in deep thought I caught Alya smiling.

I turned to look at Marinette who by the looks of it also saw alya's smile turn into a smirk.

"You know screw the project there's no school tomorrow so why not have some fun." Alya said as she looked at us. I saw Marinette shot a look at alya's direction as she gave a small frown.

"What kind of fun?" I heard Marinette ask.

"Truth or dare." Alya said as I froze.

 _Why would she want to play that didn't she learn anything from last time_ I asked myself as I looked at Marinette who was frowning looking at Alya . Before I could protest that this was a bad idea I heard Nino speak.

"Sure why not." Nino said.

 _You know exactly why not Nino_ I thought as I looked at him sighing in defeat.

"Fine." I mumbled as I looked at Alya who's smile grew bigger if that's possible. I looked at Marinette who seemed to have turn as white as a ghost. Marinette looked at Alya and gave a small nod I looked back at Alya who smiled.

"Let the game begin." Alya said as we moved to seat closer to each other. I had to admit I really didn't feel like playing this game.

"Alright Alya ," Marinette said gently. "I think since you wanted to play in the first place you should at least start us off." As alya's mouth began to open to protest as I spoke quickly interrupting her before she started.

"I think Marinette's right." I said quickly as I nudged Nino who was sitting right next to me.

"Right." Nino said looking at the girls with a smile as he looked away when Alya gave us a glare .

"Fine." Alya said crossing her arms as she gave us another glare. "I can't believe you guys betrayed me like this." I chuckled as Nino laughed at Alya .

"Stop being over dramatic Alya ." Marinette said rolling her eyes as I froze.

 _Where have I seen that before_ I wonder as returned my attention back at the game.

"Whatever let's just start already."Alya said.

"Alright Alya ." I heard Marinette say turning to look at Marinette as she gave me a warm smile causing me to look away quickly feeling my cheeks heat up. As I saw Nino cross his arms and move his head back and forth in a disappointed way.

"Truth or dare?" Marinette said as lead a little forward.

"I'm no wimp gave me a dare." Alya said looking at Marinette as I saw even though there was no much light in the room Marinette's eyes sparkle mischievously. I looked around but it seemed that no one else noticed.

"Alright I dare you ," Marinette paused as she seemed to be thinking. " to kiss Nino on the cheek." As I bit my lip to prevent me from laughing when I looked at both the shocked faces Alya and Nino wore.

"What!" Alya and Nino both yelled together as Marinette laughed.

" There is no way that's happening." Alya said crossing her arms as she looked away.

"You have to I dared you." Marinette said as she giggled.

"No I don't." Alya said looking at Marinette.

"Come on Alya it's just one kiss it's not even on the lips it's not the end of the world." Marinette said smiling as I looked at Nino who still seemed to be in shock.

"Fine but I'll get you for this." Alya said pointing at Marinette who simply shrugged

. As Alya seemed to gather her confidence turning to Nino giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Marinette and I burst out laughing as Alya ran to the bathroom and Nino fainted. It was only five minutes when Alya came back sitting down very upset though Nino was up but still in shock. As Marinette and I once again laughed.

"Stop laughing let's just continue the game." Alya said looking at us as we nodded.

"Alright since Marinette has already gone I think it's time for one of you boy's to go don't you think?" Alya said as Marinette hummed in agreement.

"Yeah why not." I said as I looked at Nino for him to respond but he seemed still in shock as I nudged him.

" Uh..yeah." Nino said quickly as I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Alright then Nino why don't you go?" Marinette suggested as Alya and I both nodded.

"Sure." Nino said as he smiled.

"Okay Nino truth or dare?" I asked him as I smiled looking around.

"I pick truth." Nino said.

"Truth really come on what are you 6." Alya said looking at Nino as I chuckled.

" Alya be nice." Marinette said though you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay Nino what is your biggest fear?" I asked as Nino made choking noises.

"My-y ..biggest f-fear ?" Nino said as I nodded waiting for the answer.

"Nino answer already come on." Alya said as Marinette gave him an encouraging look.

"Fine," Nino said in defeat. " I'm...I'm scared of bugs." As we burst out laughing rolling on the floor as Nino huffed in annoyance.

"It's not funny." Nino said as he slightly glared at them.

"Okay it's not funny." I said as our laughs died down but we looked at each other trying not to laugh again.

"Let continue the game okay." Alya said.

"Your turn Adrien." Marinette told me as I smiled at her.

"Okay." I replied.

"Adrien truth or dare?" Nino asked me.

 _Truth or dare_ I asked myself _If I pick dare I may not like it if I pick truth a may in disaster like_

 _let time._ I looked around as everyone looked eager to know my answer.

"I pick truth." I said quietly.

"Okay Adrien have you ever keep a secret from us?" Nino said looking at me as I turn looking another way.

 _What do I do what do I say_ I thought as sighed _Do I tell them do I_ I questioned.

 _Wait he said if I ever keep a secret from them he never said to say what it was_ I thought as I smiled turning to them.

"Yes I have." I replied as the lead forward for me to continue but I didn't.

"Well are you going to say what it is?" Alya said raising her eyebrow.

"Nino asked if I have ever keep a secret from you guys he never said to say what it was." I stated as I heard disappointed groans fill the dark room.

"Nino!" Alya yelled at him as he looked up scared for his life.

"Yeah?" Nino said in a meek voice as Marinette held Alya down as I chuckled.

"Why didn't you ask him what his secret was." Alya said in a demanding voice.

"I don't know you know what happened last time I mean I don't want it to end in disa-" Nino was caught off when Alya covered Nino's mouth with her hand. As we turned to look at Marinette who took a deep breath.

"Marinette?" Alya asked gently and concerned in her voice as Marinette shook her head back and forth and smile.

"Don't worry about it let's just finish okay."Marinette said as Alya glared at Nino for bringing the topic up.

"Alright um Marinette truth or dare?" Alya asked concern dripped in her voice.

"Truth." Marinette answered simply and quietly.

"Okay ah who do you think is better Ladybug or Chat Noir?" Alya asked giving her a small smile. As Marinette froze in place as she turned to Alya.

"What?" Marinette asked looking at Alya.

"I asked who do you think is better Ladybug or Chat Noir?" Alya repeated as Marinette's eye twitched.

"What do you mean _who's_ better they're both equals they help each other." Marinette said looking around at them as I looked at her and smiled.

"I know but if you _had_ to chose then who?" Alya asked as Marinette sighed.

"You really want me to answer that honestly?" Marinette asked as we all nodded as she sighed again.

"I would chose Chat Noir in a heartbeat," Marinette said as she looked at us. "I mean don't get me wrong Ladybug's amazing and all but I personally think Chat Noir is better." As we look at her in shock mostly because everyone knew that Ladybug was the one who saved the day he,Chat Noir, had no important what so ever. Ladybug would be able to save the city without him any day.

 _Marinette picked me or should I say Chat Noir over Ladybug_ I thought to myself and could help smile.

"Why?" I heard Alya say as I was brought back to reality looking back at Marinette.

"Reasons." Marinette replied as Alya raised her eyebrow at Marinette.

"What kind of reasons?" Alya asked Marinette as Marinette turned away from us and sigh.

"Just some reasons." Marinette said quietly.

"Fine." Alya said in defeat as she looked at us.

"Okay anyway what should we do it isn't that late." Nino stated as we looked at the clock 6:45 P.M.

"Um we could play something else." I said.

"Like what." Alya asked looking around.

"Tag you're it." Marinette said as she poked Alya on the arm getting up and running. As Nino and I took a moment to realize what happened we both ran in the opposite direction.

I heard Alya yell as she ran about. Finally Alya tagged Nino which then went to find Marinette and I as I walked around trying to stay hidden so they won't tagged me. Then I heard footsteps coming closer as I stood there panicking in where to go I saw Nino a few steps away from where I stood. I back away and ran as Nino ran after me catching up to me and tagging me as we both walked about as saw Alya chase Marinette.

"Get her!" alay yelled at us as we surrounded Marinette on each side she was trapped and she knew that. I looked at Nino and Alya as Marinette tried to make a run for it and we caught up to her once again Alya tagging her out. The game lasted a long time but it only seemed like minutes to me at least.

As they collapsed in laughter and exhaustion from the game.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to see Marinette looking at me with a smile as she pointed to my side.

To my surprise I turned to find a fast asleep Nino next to a fast asleep Alya. I heard a giggle and a flash of light from behind me. I turned to see Marinette holding up her phone taking photos of Alya and Nino.

"Look." Marinette said as she came to sit next to me. Marinette held her phone out for me to see the photo. I smiled at her as she keep scrolling through the photos.

"Why did you take photos?" I asked Marinette as she smirked at me.

"Maybe because when they wake up we could tease them or something. " Marinette said smiling a hint of excitement dripped in her voice.

 _We did she say we what does she mean by we_ I asked myself as I looked at her again and smiled.

"Maybe _we_ can." I said as she turned to face me her eyes widen if how close are faces were. My heartbeat began to race rapidly and I felt my face heat up as the sound of the rain was heard. I didn't know what I was doing but I felt myself lean closer to her as our lips brushed against each other. I looked up at her as she looked up at me.

 _What are you doing you like no love ladybug_ I thought as I leaned a bit forward hearing Marinette gave a small gasp.

 _Maybe I was wrong_ I thought leaning closer to her.

* * *

 **Hey how did that cliffhanger get there?**

 **Me: *sighs* I know stop looking at me like that.**

 **Me: *opens door and runs out***

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Colorful Universe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guy's! Sorry for the Cliffhanger last Chapter. *Smirks***

 **Anyway's it was hard to write this Chapter but somehow inspiration just came to me.**

 **So here Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy.**

 **There may be spelling errors!**

 **Review!:)**

 **~Colorful Universe**

* * *

Chapter 8- All you gave is pain

~Marinette~

I sat up tired as my eyes landed on Nino and Alya fast asleep I gave a quiet giggle. I looked at Adrien as I tapped his shoulder who looked up at me as I smiled and pointed to Adrien's side causing him to turn to see Alya and Nino asleep.

 _What more than to take a photo to capture this moment_ I thought finding my phone going to the camera as I pointed it at Alya and Nino.

 _Don't worry Alya you'll thank me later_ I thought giggling as I pushed the button a flash of light lit the room for a second. This caused Adrien to turn around and look at me as I smiled getting up.

"Look"I said as I sat next to him scrolling through the photos as I heard Adrien speak.

"Why did you take those photos?" Adrien asked me as I looked up to met his eyes seeing his expression was certainly confused. I smirk as I looked at him before speaking.

"Maybe because when they wake up we could tease them or something. " I said with excitement in my voice as I scrolled through the photos smiling to myself.

"Maybe we can." I heard Adrien say as I looked up to see Adrien but her eyes widen in how close they were my breath hitched. My mind began to race with thoughts and questions. I frozen in our closeness my phone slip out of my hands crashing to the ground when I felt him lean closer to me.

 _Why is he doing this_ I thought as I gasp softly when I felt our lips brush against each other. I felt him lean even closer to me as I looked up at him he looked up at me.

 _Don't do this_ I thought screwing my eyes shut. _Push him Marinette do something_ I told no begged myself not to let our lips touch but he leaned closer. I braced myself waiting for our lips to touch his hot breath on my lips making me shiver.

He leaned in our lips were about to touch my eyes stayed closed just as our lips almost meet each other a loud sound roared from the sky flash of light lit the room.

 _Lighting_ I thought as we broke away from each other I looked away from him. The room was silent well almost the rain pounded on the roof as thunder erupted from the sky ,the wind roared violently.

My heart was racing as I pulled on my pigtail in frustration.

 _Why did he almost kiss me_ I thought looking at the floor as my eyes landed on my phone.

I grabbed it as I turned away from him. I wanted to get out of here I wanted to be somewhere away from Adrien.

I jumped as I felt someone grab my wrist causing me to gasp in surprise and pain. I turned to look at Adrien whose hand was around my wrist. He held on tightly to my wrist making me wince quietly.

"Please don't go." Adrien whispered softly as closed my eyes my body shaking.

 _Why is he doing this is it funny to him or something_ I thought opening my eyes.

"Stop please." I begged him as he leaned closely his hand cupped my cheek.

"Stop what?" Adrien whispered back as his grip tightened a bit.

"Stop confusing me." I whispered looking at him as his eyes widen in shock both of his hands dropped to his side looking at me in a way it made me uncomfortable.

 _I need to get out of here_ I thought my phone clutched in my hand.

 _I can't breathe or think_ I thought as stood up quickly running to the hatch making up an excuse.

"I-I need w-water." I said ignoring Adrien's calls as I slammed the hatched. I ran down the steps my heart raced a pool of thoughts and questions took over my mind. I collapsed on the couch breathing heavily.

 _Does he think it's funny_ I thought as sat there trying to sort out my emotions.

 _Why did he have to do this_ I asked myself as I brought my knees covering my face with my arms.

I wish I could hide forever but I knew that that was not possible I sighed sadly I wanted to stay like this alone in the dark.

I heard footsteps making me turn to see Alya standing in the stair case with a worried face. I turned away and sighed.

"Marinette." I heard Alya say coming closer until she sat next to me.

"Are you okay girl?" Alya said her voice sounded tired and concern I bit my lips as I felt wetness drip from my cheeks. I brought up my hand to wipe away what seemed to be tears.

 _Why am I crying_ I thought as I looked up at Alya whose eyes widen at my tear stained face.

"Girl what happened when I was asleep." Alya asked wiping the fresh tears that slowly rolled down my cheeks with her hand.

"Nothing Alya ."I said as Alya shook her head looking at me right in the eye.

"Marinette something had to happen to make you cry." Alya said her hands on my shoulders as she shook me slightly.

" Alya please leave it alone." I begged her but Alya was now in reporter mode. I knew she would leave me until she had answers.

"Oh no girl you will tell me what got you this way so what is it?" Alya said her voice now fully awake and demanding as I sighed looking at her biting my lip.

"Maybe Adrien and I got in a bit of trouble up there." I said quietly as I looked at realizing the look on her face. The look in which you're creating a plan a plan to kill someone that was the look on Alya's face.

"I'm going to kill him no one makes my friend cry." Alya said raising her voice as I tried to quiet her down but Alya had gone from reporter mode to Mother bear mode and if someone messes with one of her cubs someone is going to get hurt.

"Alya please don't." I said as she stood in front of me shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh no Marinette I didn't kill him last time for your sake but now that boy's going to get what's coming to him." Alya said as I flinched when she mentioned last time.

"Alya please sit down I'll tell you what happened." I pleaded as I grabbed her hand trying to pull but now use she started to walk towards the steps,

 _Marinette say something stop her quick say anything_ I heard my brain say as I grabbed her wrist turning her around.

"He tried to kiss me!" I said loud enough for her to hear as her eyes widen.

 _Seriously Marinette that's the first thing that came to mind_ I thought as I mentally kicked myself as I felt Alya grab my hand pulling me down to sit on the couch.

"He tried to kiss you?" Alya asked as I nodded looking away.

"Then why are you crying unless he did or said something stupid again." Alya said.

"No Alya her didn't say anything." I said quickly.

" Then what happened Marinette he tried to kiss you should you be jumping around in happiness or something." Alya stated.

" Alya we almost kiss." I repeated hoping she'll caught up to what she was saying but she didn't.

"Yeah we already cover that so shouldn't we be like celebrating." Alya said as cover my face with my face as I quietly sighed.

"You do get it do you?" I said not looking at her.  
"Get what?" Alya said grabbing my shoulder turning me so I can look at her.

"I didn't want it to happen Alya I didn't what him to do that." I said looking at her as I felt tears in my eyes.

"Why?" Alya asked looking at me.

"I thought that I could get over him but now I don't know if I can," I said as I felt Alya wrap her arms around me. " Alya his actions confused me and I don't know what to do." I didn't even notice the tears that fell down my face but I didn't care.

"Girl it be okay I promise you." Alya said trying to comfort me but I shook my head.

 _Why did you have to confuse me Adrien_ I thought tears dripped down fast. _All you make me feel is pain._

* * *

 **Who reading this thought I was going to let them kiss. Come one be honest. If you were please review.**

 **Plus I wasn't going to let them kiss that easy.*Grins* Well not _yet._ *Winks***

 **Oh Marinette.*Sighs* Poor thing. :(**

 **Seriously,I almost cried writing this .**

 **Well if you have questions,predictions/theories,ideas for this story please put it down in the review box below.**

 **Well until next time my little stars!**

 **~Colorful Universe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! This might not be the best I was under stress with so much homework and tests. [Hey that rhymed] But at least I updated early!**

 **Anyways,thanks for all the support!**

 **Izzy[Guest]- Sorry that they didn't kiss but yes they are going to kiss somewhere in the near future! *Winks***

 **This might be a short chapter. Oh there may be spelling mistakes!**

 **So Enjoy!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 **P.S. Adrien has no freaking idea/clue Marinette is crushing on him so yeah. He is freaking dense.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Oh no exposed

~Adrien~

"Please don't go." I whispered softly to Marinette as I held her wrist tightly. I noticed her slightly shaking under my grip.

"Please stop." Marinette said no begged me as I looked at her confused in what she had said. I didn't understand what I was doing .At that moment I could control myself my grip tighten on her. As I cupped her cheek looking at her for an answer.

"Stop what." I whispered back gently leaning forward.

"Stop confusing me." Marinette whispered as her eyes meet mine. I froze as her words repeated in my head my eyes grew in shock. I sensed my hands drop to my sides as I looked at her as she grabbed her phone holding it to her chest.

 _What does she mean by that_ I asked myself as I was about to ask what she exactly meant by that. I was started as she got up quickly running to the hatched I heard her speak.

"I-I need w-water." Marinette stuttered as I looked at her open the hatch.

"W-Wait Marinette!" I yelled as she slammed the hatched close. I took a deep breathe running my hand through my hair.

 _What did I do_ I questioned myself as I bit my lip looking at the place where Marinette was I sighed.

 _Oh god I am an Idio_ t I thought groaning.

"Adrien?" I heard causing me to turn and see that Alya and Nino looking back at me confused and sleepy. I looked back at them as Alya yawn and Nino rubbed his eyes. I saw Alya looked around in the dark I knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Where's Marinette?" Alya asked looking at me not missing how exhausted her voice sounded. I looked away from her.

"Um downstairs." I replied as I heard footsteps leading to the hatched. I watched as Alya open the hatch before slipping out leaving Nino and I alone. I turned to him before I sighed.

"Nino look-" I began only to be cut of by Nino as I looked at him.

"Okay dude what in the world happened." Nino said crossing his arms.

"Nino I think I might have somehow confused Marinette." I said looking at him as Nino lead forward his eyebrow raised up.

"How did you confuse her?" Nino asked as I noticed the hint of curiously in his voice.

 _That 's what I'm trying to figure out_ I thought to myself before sighing in defeat.

"I don't know." I said honestly looking away for him as I heard Nino laugh.

 _Is he laughing at me_ I questioned looking back at him in shock and confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Nino wipe his eyes his laugh dying down.

"Is just that how can you say you confused her but not know how." Nino said I knew he was biting his lip to keep him from laughing I glared at him. As Nino held his hands up in surrender.

" It's just she told me I did I-and I don't know how I confused her."I told him as I groan.

"Okay Adrien tell me what happened when I was out." Nino told me standing up talking a seat next to me.

" We took some photos of you while you were sleeping so we could tease you later." I said turning to Nino who looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked confused in why he was looking at me like that.

"You know how creepy it sounds when you tell someone you took photos of them while they slept." Nino stated. I opened my mouth to protest but now that I think of it,it may seem in a way creepy.

"So anyways," I began ignoring Nino's I was right face."After that we both looked at the photos and then I kinda might have messed up." I looked at Nino who sighed.

"Okay so you messed up but you can fix it right it's not like you tried to kiss her right," Nino began as I looked away from him. "I mean if you did then dude you're so screwed I mean come on you can be like I like ladybug and go kiss some other girl." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed looking at Nino right in the eyes.

"That exactly what I did." I told him as Nino looked at me waiting for me to say `I'm messing with you` or something.

"You're kidding right?" Nino asked looking at me grabbing my shoulders shaking them slightly.

"No." I replied looking at him as Nino facepalmed and looked at me in disbelief.

"Dude how did Marinette take it." Nino asked as still looking at me in disbelief as my eyes looked at the floor.

"What do you think." I asked him.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well." Nino said looking at me as I took a deep breathe.

"You assume right." I said.

"Dude I won't lie to you but you're screwed." Nino said giving me a sympathetic look as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks that makes me feel better." I said in a sarcastic matter.

"Your welcome." Nino said back in a sarcastic voice as I glare at him.

"But I don't know what I did wrong I mean I know my actions were wrong but still that doesn't explain why Marinette said that," I said as I got up pacing back in forth Nino sat in silence. "I mean I might have destroyed the friendship Marinette and I had left or what if she hates me like the first time we meet what if she dosen't talk to anymore Nino or what if-." I was cut as heard Nino groan.

"Nino?" I asked.

"Dude are you serious I just," Nino said facepalming again. Taking a deep breathe "Adrien what am I going to do with you dude." I looked at him shaking my head.

" Nino this is serious Marinette hates me." I said as I began to pace around again.

"How would we act in school or how our we going to hangout or due the project or what if she wants to switch partners because she hates me and what if-" I looked at Nino whose left eye was twitching and looked like he was about to exploded. I grew concerned when the room became silent.

"Nino are you okay." I said turning my back to him as Nino just exploded.

"Adrien, Marinette does not hate you in fact it's the opposite she's had the biggest crush on you since you met so please stop being so freaking dramatic about the whole problem!" He said his voice was loud and clear I spun around quickly as I looked at him with wide eyes. Nino looked back his hand covering his mouth.

 _What did he just say did I heard right_ I thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What!?" I said in shock.

* * *

 **That doesn't count as a cliffhanger right?**

 **Anyway's I may or may not let Marinette know that Nino exposed her crush to well Adrien. Oh but Alya will probably get to know and when she does Nino better be running. *Smiles***

 **I don't have know what to do for the next Chapter might take a while.**

 _ **Question:**_

 ***What do you think should happen or you want to happen in the next Chapter? Just keep in mind next Chapter is Marinette's chapter.***

 **Well,Thanks for reading and please review I will answer question/thoughts about the story in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See ya!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Colorful Universe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guy's sorry I haven't updated but I'm under stress with a huge project. Oh and thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. :D**

 **Well anyways I present you Chapter 9! *jazz hands***

 **Director- Chapter 10.**

 **Me- What?**

 **Director- It's chapter 10 not 9 that was last episode.**

 **Me- *blinks* Really? *looks over script* Oh I guess your right.**

 **Director-All right people let's do this again. You ready?**

 **Me-*Reads over scrpit once more.*Ready.**

 **Worker- Take two. Episode ten.**

 **Director- And action!**

 **Me- And I present to you Chapter 10! *Jazz hands***

 **Director- And cut !That's lunch people.**

 **Hope you enjoy!:) Plus I answered reviews.**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 **panteabooks** \- *Smiles while reading review* You have an amazing imagination. Thanks for the review and the idea stay amazing.

 **mayuralover** \- Well thanks for the review and the idea. Oh and about the akuma don't worry my dear you'll all hear of her soon very soon. She'll spread her wings when you least expected it. *Grins*

 **SparklesX3** -*Throws confetti as well* Thank you for reviewing and by the way I was excited for this chapter cause now Adrien knows Marinette has a crush on him. Hooray for him! Always your prediction is pretty spot on but not this chapter though not only Alya will know. But hey it might or might not happen you never know. *winks*

 **Izzy** \- Sorry that I keep doing this to you but what's a good story without cliffhangers and twists?*Smiles* Also thanks for all your reviews I enjoy reading them.:)

 **Falisha** \- Yep,Adrien screwed up real bad that I totally agree with you and about your idea ...*grins* It's a wonderful idea!*winks* Thanks for the fabulous review and idea!

 **Daisy-** Daisy,Daisy,Daisy…Can I just put something out there? You are amazing I love your idea(s)! Awww I'm glad you're enjoying both of my stories! Anyway's thanks!

 **charliebear1** \- Oh thanks for the review and don't worry I got something planned.

..

* * *

Chapter 10:All your warmth

~Marinette ~

I sat alone at my desk trying to design in my sketchbook but nothing.I groaned tearing out the paper from the sketchbook and crumpling up throwing it across the room. After a frustrated,none creative hour designing nothing not even one detail. I sighed looking at the clock before turning back at my blank page.

 _It's only 3:45 PM_ I thought as I placed my head on the cold desk listening to the rain outside. The rain wasn't hard and violent but soft and calming.

It had been an at least 5 hours since her friends left after an awkward morning breakfast she tried to avoid Adrien at all costs.

Her morning wasn't one of the best mostly because every time Adrien came near her Alya would instantly go to mother bear mode and pull her away from him.

She wanted nothing more for it to end as the rain seemed to have calmed a bit her friends called their homes so they could come and get picked up.

She was glad that Adrien was the first to leave then Nino and then of course then Alya.

I groaned in frustration remembering the events from yesterday.I buried my head between my arms on the desk. I stayed that way for a few minutes wanting to collect myself together.

"Marinette?" I heard a soft and small voice as I looked up and saw Tikki flying above me her eyes full of concern. I smiled sitting up straight looking at her.

"Are you hungry Tikki?" I asked tilting my head as Tikki shook her tiny head.

"No I'm fine." She said softly before landing on my desk.

"Are you alright you seemed down did something happen yesterday." Tikki said as I sighed looking away from her.

"Ah no nothing." I lied biting my lip as I heard Tikki sigh.

"Marinette maybe there's something I came help with." Tikki suggested as I shook my head but gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Tikki I don't think there's a way you can help me." I said sadly gently patting her on her head with my index finger.

"How about you talk about it,it may make you feel better." Tikki told me looking up at me.

"Tikki I don't want to talk about it." I said turning away from her.

"Marinette," Tikki said in a gentle voice. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"Tikki please not now." I said as Tikki looked at me.

"Marinette you should talk about it." Tikki said again as I snapped.

"I said I don't want to talk about _it_." I said me surprised in the harsh tone in my voice. I was under stress with the akuma and the whole Adrien thing going on. It was too much for me I built up all that pressure and snapped at Tikki who was trying to help me.

"Marinette please tell me what's wrong?" Tikki asked concerned as I took a deep breathe.

"Nothing's wrong Tikki." I said lying again and forced a smile as I looked down at her.

"It's obvious it's nothing," Tikki said. "So tell me what's _bugging_ you." I got up from my desk walking to my mirror.

"Tikki sometimes I wonder if I'm not cut enough to be Ladybug." I said looking at Tikki who flew up to me with concerned eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Tikki asked me certainly confused.

"I mean Ladybug is confident,strong and very well adored by Paris and that includes Chloe," I said looking at myself in the mirror. I sighed at my reflection. "And me well I'm a mess and clumsy and plain sometimes it makes me wonder if I should even be someone like Ladybug."

"Marinette-" Tikki began but I ignored her.

"Tikki what kind of hero can't catch a damn akuma,who by the way has been on the loose for almost a week," I paused. "A week Tikki."

 _What kind of hero am I_ I wondered.

 _Am I even good enough to be ladybug_ I questioned to myself as Tikki huffed in annoyance catching my attention.

"Marinette can you see you are Ladybug and Ladybug is you," Tikki said flying in front of my face and smiling.

"You're both confident,kind,generous, curious,and creative you both are the same girl no matter if you're wearing a mask or not you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng,you are Ladybug so never doubt yourself _ever_."

"I don't understand Tikki why did everything you said sound like a _lie?_ " I asked looking at her as she looked at me with the most concerned eyes I ever seen.

"Marinette what's wrong you never doubt yourself this way." Tikki said pausing. "Why are you acting li-" Tikki began only to be cut of when my phone ringed. I sighed walking to my desk slumping in my chair as I picked up the phone.

"Hel-" I started only to be interrupted.

 _"Marinette!"_ I heard as I jumped startled at the familiar voice on the yell.

"Alya you scared me what's all the screaming about." I asked confused in why she had screamed my name.

" _M-my sisters."_ Alya said softly as she heard a shaky deep breathe from her phone.

"Your sisters what Alya is there something wrong?" I asked panicked and confused in what Alya had said a minute ago.

 _"They're missing!_ " Alya said panicked and scared as I looked around.

"They're missing how?" I asked.

 _"I-I came home and my mom had to go to work so I had to babysit like always."_ Alya said as I gave soft chuckle. I waited for her to continued but there was a silence on the other end of the phone. I grew worried that she wasn't talking.

" Alya you still there."I said quietly waiting for a response as I heard a sound my heart dropped as it sounded like a sob.

" _S-sorry I-I just need a minute,"_ Alya muttered softly and she took sharp breathes. " _Okay I-I'm fine now."_

"You sure." I asked concerned.

 _What could have happened_ I asked myself as I heard a sniff.

"Yeah,I fine." Alya responded.

"What happened." I asked carefully.

 _"M-my mom left so I played with my sisters and the telling them stories like I usually do until,"_ She paused my heart began to race. _"I need to go to to the bathroom so I told my sisters to stay in the living room and to draw a picture or something."_ Alya paused again I knew it might be hard for her I couldn't even image what she might be feeling. I wouldn't even know what to do in a situation like this.

"Okay so then what." I asked gently and softly.

" _When I was in the bathroom I heard a noise_." Alya said quietly as if she was scared that someone was going to hear her.

"A noise?" I asked puzzled.

" _Yeah,it sounded like a voice it was comforting and calming but._.." Alya 's voice trailed off as my heart pounded as I stood from my chair and walked to the window watching the rain fall. I have to admit it was soothing.

"But what?" I asked softly carefully almost sounding like a whisper.

 _"But it the voice sounded like..like.. like it was...singing a._.." Alya's trailed off again almost unsure on what to say. My heart dropped a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A lullaby." I finished as I looked at the rain that hit my window having a feeling in who it could have been.

* * *

 **Oh dear I wonder what sick person would kidnap innocent children. *Grins***

 **Tbh,this chapter was suppose to be a massive chapter but I decided to cut it in two parts so next chapter will also be Marinette's .**

 **Anyway's please review I love reading everyone of them. Feel free to leave ideas or yell at me to update.**

 **Til next time my little stars!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 **P.S. Marichat anyone? *Winks***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I've wanted to update for a while but I've been sick. I wrote this chapter while I was sick and God knows I do some stupid things when I'm sick.**

 **Anyways,this chapter may contain spelling error due to my sickness. Oh and tbh,I ah had to change the name of the chapter multiple times.**

 **Plus I like to say that Marichat is one of my favorite ships but don't worry I know how sinful this ship can be.*Winks* But no Marichat this chapter forgive me!**

 **Thanks for following,Favorited,reviewing! :)**

 **So here is Chapter 11!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

* * *

Chapter 11-A blanket of warmth

~Marinette~

"Yeah like a lullaby," Alya responded. "But how did you know that?" I mentally kicked myself.

 _Think of something_ I thought.

"Lucky guess." I said quickly.

 _Good thinking Marinette_ I thought sarcastically.

I paced looking around my eyes landing on Tikki who sat looking at me puzzled.

 _She wouldn't would she_ I questioned as I took a deep breathe forgetting that I was on the phone with Alya.

 _She would_ I thought biting my lip.

"Marinette you there?" I heard Alya ask me as I stopped biting my lip.

"Yeah I am still here." I answered.

"Marinette it's my fault my sisters are if I didn't leave them alone this wouldn't have not happened." I heard Alya say her voice cracked as she spoke. I bit my lip looking down at my feet.

 _It wasn't your fault Alya it was mine_ I thought sadly and guilty for causing my best friend to feel this way.

" Alya have you called your mom or the police yet?" I asked.

"No." Alya replied.

"Okay then call the police and your mom alright." I told her gently.

"Marinette." Alya said my heart broke as her voice sounded so broken so empty.

"Yeah Alya ." I said gently.

"I'm scared." Alya said truthfully as I stopped pacing.

"Scared why?" I asked.

" What if I never see my sisters again." Alya said softly but sadly.

"Don't worry Alya they'll find your sisters in not time." I told Alya.

 _I promise Alya your sisters will come back even if that means that comes with a huge price_ I thought reaching up to touch my earrings then turning to look at Tikki.

"Marinette I have go now." Alya said as I sighed.

"Alright Alya call me later okay." I told her.

"Okay," Alya said. "Bye Marinette."

"Bye." I said as Alya hanged up. I groaned placing my phone on my desk as I closed my eyes.

"What I'm I going to do?" I asked myself out loud.

"Marinette." I heard Tikki say causing me to open my eyes. I looked down at Tikki who sat looking up at me,Tikki's eyes filled with both concern and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked me.

"Alya called her sisters are gone." I said.

"Gone." Tikki repeated as I shook my head.

"Yeah kidnapped at her house while Alya was in the bathroom." I told Tikki.

"Oh dear who would kidnapped innocent children."Tikki asked her voice was soft.

"Guardian angel that's who." I said venom dripped I every word.

"Oh poor Alya I can only imagine the pain and sadness she going through." Tikki said.

" Tikki what I'm suppose to do now." I asked Tikki.

"Marinette is everything will be fine." Tikki reassured me as I shook my head.

"No Tikki it won't not as long as I don't catch that akuma." I said as Tikki shook her tiny head.

 _I need to catch her_ I thought as my nails dug into my palm.

"Marinette please calm down." Tikki told me as I took a deep breathe before I began to walk around.

"Tikki what am I supposed to do sit here and nothing." I said.

"Marinette I think it's better if you don't involved _yet._ " Tikki told me.

" _Yet."_ I repeated just like Tikki had done moments ago I stood still looking at Tikki who looked back at me.

"Tikki how can I not get involved this is whole solution is my fault." I told her as Tikki flew up to me.

"Marinette this is not your fault." Tikki told me calmly.

"Tikki it is my fault can't you see it." I said pulling my hair in frustration.

"Marinette there was no way you could have known." Tikki told me.

 _I need to find the akuma I need to find Alya's sisters_ I thought carefully _I need Ladybug._

"Tikki." I said quietly and gently looking over at her as Tikki's big blue eyes widen at me.

"Oh no Marinette I knew that look," Tikki told me flying up to me crossing her tiny arms. "And there's no way I refuse."

"Tikki I need to find Alya's sisters." I said.

"Marinette if you transform there no way in knowing if the akuma can sense who she _marked._ " Tikki said in a firm voice.

"So." I responded stubbornly crossing my arms across my chest.

 _I don't care about me I need to fix this now_ I thought.

"So," Tikki said. "That means the akuma can figure out who ladybug is Marinette."  
"This can be beyond risky so you are not allowed to transform for _now_ alright."Tikki told me as I sighed in defeat.

 _Maybe Tikki is right this is too risky but I can't just do nothing_ I thought considering the consequences of my actions if I were to transform.

"Alright."I said as I walk to my closet taking out a dark navy coat. I felt the fabric between my fingers it was soft and I knew it would keep me warm for the weather.

"Marinette what are you doing?" Tikki asked me as I slipped on the coat.

"If Ladybug can't do anything than Marinette will." I said heading for my hatch as I heard Tikki gave a surprised gasp.

"Marinette wait." Tikki called as I opened the hatch and closed it.

"Sorry Tikki but this mistake was my fault now I'm going to fix it." I whispered as I stepped down the stairs with a creak here and there.

I opened my door stepping out in the rain. As I walked I felt the tiny,light raindrops hit my face.

 _If Alya found out that it was my fault her sisters were taken would she forgive me_ I asked myself.

 _What if my friends found out the cause of my marks_ I questioned. _Would they think that I helped the akuma because I wanted to._

 _Why did I have to run away from my problems instead of facing them than I would have never meant Guardian Angel_ I thought remembering the cause of our first meeting.

 _But if I didn't I wouldn't know an akuma was lose this moment I wouldn't know Hawkmoth had gotten a new victim_ I thought as the noise of light rain hitting the ground soothed me as I thought of my problems and where it had gone bad for me.

It felt like I was walking for 15 minutes or more. I looked around but only a few cars passed by and the sidewalks were empty.

I stopped as a light,soft laugh echoed around me. I quickly turn in every direction but soon I come to realize that the laugh didn't came from around me but from in my mind.

 _Oh no_ I thought as I came to a stop.

 _Oh yes dear_ I heard a voice speak.

 _Guardian Angel_ I thought coldly.

 _Missed me Marinette_ Angel said in my mind I laughed out loud shaking my head.

 _No why would I_ I thought crossing my arms on my chest.

 _Maybe because I have something that belongs to you or more like to your friend_ Angel said in my head with a small laugh. My hands clutched nails digging in my skin my blood boiling.

 _So I was right it was you_ I thought in anger as the light drizzle began to become a bit more faster.

 _But of course my dear_ Angel said in a mysterious way that would have made me shiver but I was strong and I knew that I shouldn't fear the akuma.

 _Gave the girls back they're innocent they have nothing to do with this_ I thought almost pleading.

 _Oh they do my dear Marinette more then you know_ Angel said in my head. I looked around once more a bit of wind seemed to have picked up. The raindrops hit my face gently feeling like small kisses against my skin. Taking a deep breathe I close my eyes trying to calm myself.

 _Angel please give those girls back_ I thought again more controlled more calmer.

 _I am truly sorry but I can not_ Angel said in sweet voice that made me want to vomit.

 _Why not_ I asked well it sounded more like demanding than asking.

 _Because this is the only way you will learn_ Angel said. I open my eyes blinking puzzled in what Angel had told me. But slowly closing my eyes to focus.

 _What do you mean the only way for me to learn_ I thought in my mind as there was nothing but a voice in my head and darkness.

 _Not to break the rules_ Angel said her voice almost sounding different.

 _Rules_ I asked as I sneezed shivering realizing that my clothes was dam but not soaking regretting not to bring along an umbrella.

 _You're going to catch a cold_ Angel said in a motherly way.

 _I be fine_ I thought causally placing my hands in my pockets trying to play it off.

 _No you'r_ _e_ _not I'm coming to get you_ Angel said as I shivered more not because of the cold wind.

 _No need for that I can walk home myself_ I thought not wanting Angel to take me home I mean an akuma offering to take me home because their afraid I'll get sick that is weird and creepy.

 _Sorry but you will stand there until I come_ Angel instructed.

 _But-_ I began as Angel cut me off. I knew if I stood here I'll most likely get sick or did Angel know I would get sick and was most likely planning something.

 _No buts Missy now your going to wait and not move an inch like a good girl understood_ Angel said her voice not sounding motherly or kind but harsh and demanding.

 _Understood_ I thought back in a harsh but quiet tone.

 _Alright be there in five minutes_ Angel said as her voice soon left my mind.

I stood my head pointing towards my feet my eyes closed as I shivered the wind passing by with rain.

I kicked the ground stopping after a while and tapped my foot against it instead.

I walked a few steps forward as my foot meet a puddle with a splash making me stop in place.

It felt cold like the whole world left me behind to drown in my own sorrows my own problems.

 _Should I stay or leave_ I thought shaking a little. _But if I leave than I don't know how long it would take to find the akuma again._

I tugged my sleeves not in a nervous matter but ever since the last time I talked to Angel my wrists had bothered me.

It seemed like something or someone was placing a hot rod on my skin a burning sensation that wrapped around my wrists .

I began to think it was just my imagination but now I know it has to do with the akuma.

The marks have began to dispensary but reappeared in a hot red color the marks seemed to glow.

It wasn't coincidence it was my punishment.

A punishment from breaking the rules what rules I'm not sure yet but it seems I done something to wrong the akuma. To wrong Guardian Angel.

I sigh not opening my eyes keeping my eyes closed felt soothing in way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well,that was until I felt a blanket of warmth wrap around me that my eyes flew wide open.

* * *

 **So that was something huh?Even when I'm sick I surprise myself.**

 **Question:**

 **What do you think Guardian Angel's powers are?Just asking.**

 **Any who thanks for reading hope you enjoy please review your thoughts/ideas.**

 **As always what's a good story without a twist. *Smirks***

 **Oh and plus I may be publishing new stories next month so yeah. But I'm not sure yet so...**

 **Well that's that so anyway's have a miraculous day!**

 **Bye! :)**

 **Love ya all!**

 **~Colorful Universe**

 **P.S. What's a Purrincess without there Knight in shining leather? *Winks***


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup guys! Thanks for the reviews and all your support.**

 **I'm so very sorry that I couldn't update but I have many things to do and wellllll...yeahhh.**

 **Anyway's like I mentioned before I have the biggest Project I EVER done in my freaking LIFE!**

 **It's a bit rushed because I had a bit of trouble in the ending of the chapter so..hope you still like it.**

 **Plus I had to change the Chapter's name a few times cause it was either too short or too long. I quite happy with the name.**

 ***May be spelling error cause no one is perfect.***

 **Here are some reviews:**

 **Izzy-Oh sweetheart yes I do have to keep placing some cliffhangers.*Laughs* Plus who knows Adrien may find out eventually.**

 **LadybugLover21- Good guess my dear and thanks for your reviews love ya.**

 **Sweetbutter-Chan- Well not exactly but she does make them feel pain to the ones she what and interesting idea of yours. *Smiles***

 **mayuralover-Aww,sorry that your stumped but yes she doesn't have the ability to control people in how they move but she can talk and place thoughts in the children she marks.**

 ** _panteabooks_** - **Okay first off your theory was _spot on._ Yes she does have all the abilities you have listed and I love the idea of her using bolts of sheer light and dark.*Laughs*Anyway's thanks.*Smiles***

 **DarkBluePapillon- Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **Well here is chapter 12!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **~Colorful universe**

 **Plus I wrote Plagg in this Chapter because yeah I already written Tikki so its fair.**

* * *

Chapter 12-To the Princess Castle

~Adrien~

 _Marinette has a crush on me_ I thought over and over again as I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. I groaned closing my eyes thinking.

 _Of course that's why she was always so shy around me_ I thought remembering the times Marinette talked normally to everyone but when it can to me she shut out or stumble over her words and run.

 _That's why she always did weird hand gestures when trying to talk to me_ I thought.

"Kid."

 _Though it's not like I mind it is cute_ I thought covering my face with my hands.

"Kid I'm starving I need food."

 _But why did she reject the kiss_ I questioned to myself confused .

"Kid I set your room on fire."

 _Does she not feel the same way anymore_ I pondered not wanting that to be the answer why she didn't react.

"Kid akuma attack."

 _Still what kind of person likes to people at the same time_ I thought running my hand through my hair sighing. _Me that's who._ Not knowing if I should laugh at myself or cry because of my stupidity.

"Hey kid your princess is here."

 _Princess_ I thought smiling and sighing. _Marinette is here_. But that when the words sunk into realization my eyes flew open.

"What?!" I yelled sitting up to fast causing me to fall of my bed as I landed on the hard,cold floor with a yelp. I quickly stood up to see Plagg looking at me with a smirk.

"Finally I got your attention." Plagg said a smug look on his face.

 _Of course_ I thought glaring at the small cat.

"Well it looks like someone was in deep thought I wonder what about?" Plagg asked in a teasing matter I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking." I mumble out.

"Yeah whatever kid the look on you face explains it all."Plagg said with a knowing look and a smirk on his face.

"Shut up,Plagg." I said taking out a piece of cheese stuffing it in Plagg's mouth not wanting to deal with him.

 _That should shut him up_ I thought as I collapsed back down on my bed with a heavy sigh.

"Kid come on she just a girl." Plagg said after devouring his cheese.

"Plagg she not just a girl." I told him as he laughed at me.

"Yeah,yeah that's what you said about Ladybug." Plagg said as I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart.

"Plagg I can control my thoughts but I have no control in what my heart desires." I said staring back at the ceiling sighing softly.

"Ew,if I knew you would get all sappy on me then I would have left you alone." Plagg said flying away to look for cheese from me as I sat up looking at Plagg.

"Thanks ,Plagg I can always count on you for advice." I said sarcastically as Plagg found a stash of cheese. Plagg rolled his eyes at me as he took a bit of his cheese mumbling.

"God,of course the kid would fall for Tikki's girl." He heard Plagg mumble taking a bit of his cheese.

 _Tikki's girl_ I questioned staring at Plagg for a moment as I stood back up and walked to where he was.I blinked and looked at Plagg as he eat his cheese.

"What did you say." I told Plagg as he looked at me.

"Huh?" Plagg said confused.

"You said something about me falling for Tikki's _girl_?" I asked him very confused as Plagg froze turning look at me. Then I realized that the sentence was probably not for me to hear. But I did,now I was more curious to find out what Plagg meant.

Plagg unfroze looking at me I noticed that his eye twitched before responding.

"Tikki," Plagg said bringing his paw as he seemed to be thinking. "I don't recall saying Tikki kid."

"Plagg." I said my voice firm as I glared down at the small black cat in front of me.

"What?" Plagg said tilting his head looking at me with an innocent look.

 _Yeah that look is not fooling me_ I thought as my eyes narrowed as I kept looking down at him.

"Plagg you know exactly what." I said as Plagg yawned.

"Kid, you should get you ears check because you may be hearing things." Plagg said going back in eating his cheese.

I looked at him wondering if I will ever know what he meant.

I knew no matter how hard I try Plagg would most likely continue to deny everything. I decided to drop the topic sighing in defeat but I was still curious.

"Plagg." I said as I heard Plagg sigh.

"What kid." Plagg answered me.

"Do you think that Marinette likes me?" I asked him as Plagg looked annoyed.

"Kid didn't your friend with the glasses already clear that up with you." Plagg told me.

"I know but Plagg why did Marinette reject my kiss does she not like me anymore or did I make a move too quickly or not fast enough it just so frustrating."I said groaning listing my worries and troubles out loud.

"Kid really?" Plagg asked as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked Plagg gave me a look and smiled at me before laughing quite bitterly at me.I stared at him because I found that that laugh was nothing like Plagg's usual behavior.

"Come on kid," Plagg spoke his eyes burning into mine. " I thought she wasn't your _type_." Plagg told me the tone in his voice was harsh. I flinched at his tone before taking in the words he had spoken.

 _Oh_ I thought closing my eyes as flashbacks came in.

 _Oh god_ I thought remembering that those were my words. The words I used **_that_** day the day Marinette ran and disappeared.

"Oh." I said in realization opening my eyes.

"Oh."Plagg repeated looking at me.

"I'm an idiot." I kept repeating to myself as I backed away up my back hit the wall .I slid down until I sat on the ground my back to the wall. "I can't lose someone else,Plagg what I am suppose to do?" I felt my eyes filling with tears.

 _I can't bare to lose someone else_ I thought as Plagg looked at down at me and landed on my knee.

"Why?" Plagg asked me gently again not like Plagg at all.

"Why what?" I asked puzzled.

"Why are you scared to lose someone you barley know?" Plagg asked as I was taken back from his words. But a bit upset because that Plagg claimed I didn't know anything about Marinette.

"She's my friend I know her." I told Plagg.

"Then let me ask you this,what is her favorite food,place,flower,season?" Plagg asked me. I tried to think but I couldn't come up with answers.

 _I really don't know her do I_ I thought.

"Kid answer." Plagg pushed.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"What." I heard Plagg say.

"I don't know." I repeated again a bit louder.

"And why don't you know?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know her okay," I said quietly. "But I can't lose her Plagg,so please help me." I felt myself fall deeper into a hole of darkness.

"Talk to her." Plagg simply stated to me as I blinked a few times.

 _Talk to her she practically hates me_ I thought _But she doesn't seem to have a reson to hate Chat noir_. I looked at Plagg as he looked up at me waiting for a reaction or replied.

"I'm going to talk to her." I mumbled out giving Plagg a small sad smile as he returned a smile as well.

"Great kid you do that." Plagg said as he flew back to where his cheese was. I stood up for the what third or fourth time that hour and looked at Plagg as he ate his cheese.

"Plagg." I said making him turn again.

"Can't I eat my cheese in peace,"Plagg whined looking at the piece of cheese in between his paws. "What you do you need kid?"

"Well I need a favor." I said as Plagg looked at me his eyes narrowing down.

"What kind of favor?"Plagg asked as I grinned down at him.

"I need to talk to Marinette." I said as Plagg gave me a puzzled look not understanding what this probably involved him.

"And this involves me how?" Plagg asked slowly grabbing a piece of cheese.

"Plagg," I began as Plagg must of noticed the mischievous look in my eyes making him drop his cheese.

"Kid don't you dare." Plagg warned as I smiled.

"Claws out." I said as Plagg tried to fly away but got sucked into my ring but not before uttering a few words.

"B-but my cheese." Plagg said as I transformed. No longer was I Adrien Agreste perfect model with the killer smile but Chat noir hero of Paris with freedom.

"It's time to have a little _chat_ with Marinette," I said smiling walking forward.

"Don't worry my princess your knight will arrive shortly." I said as I stepped out into the rain making my way to my princess castle.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm in process in writing the next few chapter I'm so very excited about them! *Squeals*Writing Plagg was hard?! I guess so yeah...Way to let something like that slip Plagg!**

 **Ugh!God the next chapter's are in working so yah for me! Again sorry for misspelled words,grammar,and commons,etc.**

 **Plus,I totally excited for the 3rd season of Star vs. the forces of evil! I can't wait.**

 ***Pretty sure I have nothing more to add so...oh wait! I do...now what was it?...Oh yes the whole Tikki's girl scene yeah Adrien may have dropped the topic but that doesn't mean he isn't** **curious. It's still in his mind and tbh its killing him he wants the truth and you know what they say curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. *Laughs &Winks***

 **Now I have nothing to say so...**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Love ya until next time my little stars!**

 **~ Colorful Universe**

 **P.S. Marichat shippers where you at?*Winks***


End file.
